


Who is Watching Who?

by soul1essharpy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul1essharpy/pseuds/soul1essharpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto tries to get back at Jack when he finds out Jack has been 'spying' on him via CCTV, but as usual, it doesn't quite go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Watching Who?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was way better in my head, but just didn't write up as well as I wanted it to. I appreciate all feedback, good, bad or indifferent.
> 
> This was originally posted elsewhere as 3 separate chapters, but I posted it here as 1.

♥*♥*♥*♥*♥JANTO♥*♥*♥*♥*♥

 Ianto entered the Hub through the tourist entrance, in the effort of keeping up appearances of the legitimacy of the cover business, carefully hanging his coat on the hook and dropping his car keys in the basket behind the desk. He began straightening brochures, taking pride in making it appear as if it were actually meant to provide tourist information and not, in fact, be a cover for a covert alien defense/artifact retrieval operation housed underground as he waited for the computer to boot up.

 Ianto sighed exaggeratedly, dreading going downstairs, knowing without a doubt, Jack was in a right foul mood this morning. He always was when it came time for the monthly conference call with UNIT. Jack couldn't stand UNIT to begin with, being the challenge to his authority they were was bad enough, but to have them hovering and badgering about expense reports, budgets and the backlog of unfiled paperwork made Jack, well, let's just say all diplomacy goes out the window. Hell, that's if he is actually here to take the call. It's surprising how many 'weevil alerts' pop up on conference call day. Add to which the fact that Ianto had gone home, _alone,_ the previous evening for much needed sleep,muchto Jack's very vocal disappointment...all the makings for a very unpleasant day.

 'Bollocks! Better go and get on with it already, the longer I wait, the worse he's bound to be...' Ianto muttered to himself.

 He descended the stairs and waited as the alarm sounded and the cog door rolled open. He straightened his tie, the burgundy one, paired with the purple shirt and the charcoal pinstripe suit, (all of which were purposely chosen this morning as he knew it was one of Jack's favourites) ' _Can't hurt to try to tame the beast'_ he'd thought with a smile as he dressed. He squared his shoulders, mentally prepared himself for his day and entered the Hub and was not surprised to be the first one there. _'I'll probably be the_ _ **only**_ _one to show up today.'_ They were all very aware of when the conference calls were scheduled to take place and each of them always begged off coming in for one inane reason or another, leaving Ianto to bear the brunt of Jack's attitude.

  _'I wonder where Jack is, he's usually all over me the second I get here.'_ Ianto thought. _'Guess I'll start the coffee, that might make him a little more manageable at least.'_ he chuckled to himself.

 Ianto set to making a pot of his special blend roast out of his private stash of beans, knowing he and Jack would be the only ones in for at least an hour or two to enjoy it. Jack loved the blend which Ianto made for them exclusively, never for the rest of the team. Ianto had made it a few times when Jack had stayed over and he had raved over it so much Ianto brought some to the Hub for their private enjoyment. Ianto expected Jack to come out of his office, but he never even bothered to look up from the papers on his desk. It was obvious Jack was still upset that Ianto had gone home alone the previous night.

  _'Fuck.'_

 Ianto set out his mug and Jack's and poured the dark, rich liquid, savouring the aroma as it wafted through the air. Ianto knew a steaming cup of his special blend coffee was a step in the right direction, albeit a small step, but a step nonetheless, if he was going to make up for the very obvious though unintended bruising Jack's ego had apparently taken last evening. Once he had soothed his lover with the wonders of a good cuppa, (who says tea cures all?) then later on this evening he could sort it out proper and _really_ make up for bruising Jack's surprisingly fragile ego.

 Ianto's highest hopes were that the coffee would improve Jack's mood in time for the conference call. Jack was more than abrasive when it came to UNIT on a good day and today was definitely _not_ a good day. Jack needed to focus, more than ever this morning, as UNIT brass was adamant that they speak directly to Jack and only Jack this time, being far from pleased that Jack had been suspiciously 'unavailable' or 'in the field', having left Ianto to field the numerous questions and demands and to suffer the verbal tirade about being 'fobbed off to underlings' on the previous 3 months of calls.

 Ianto had handled the calls with the utmost grace and professionalism, as was his way with everything to do with Torchwood business, for the first two conference calls, at least. The problems arose during the third call Jack 'missed', which was just that month and the events of which most likely precipitated the demand that Jack be present for this month's call...no excuses. UNIT had become far less enamoured with Ianto after last months' call, through really no fault of his own. The trouble started when one of the parties involved in the call on UNIT's end, (apparently thinking that Ianto was unable to hear him) had made some more than questionable remarks to another officer in the room concerning Ianto's actual qualifications to handle this responsibility, the qualifications outside of Jack's bed of course, causing his strictly-controlled Welsh temper to flare as he set about letting the men know exactly what his qualifications truly were.

**Last month:**

 “ ** _I can assure you,_ gentlemen, _and believe me, I use that term very broadly in this instance, that there is no one in this office who is more knowledgeable about what we have housed here, whether it be in our archives or our vaults than I do, nor do we have anyone else who knows more about the history of Torchwood itself, from it's inception which includes all files up to our current case logs...”_**

  **Jack was sitting alone down in the archives, his feet propped up on the desk, and unbeknownst to Ianto, had been intently watching him on the Hub's closed-circuit tv from the very start of the phone call. He had watched as Ianto had closed the door to the office and placed the phone on speaker, as Ianto obviously knew during the course of the call he may need to retrieve a file or two from the cabinet and having the speaker on made it easier to move about freely. Now, through the CCTV feed he could see and hear all that was transpiring.**

  **He had been poised to contact Ianto via the separate comm system after barely hearing what had been said in the background. He found himself truly hoping against hope that Ianto had not heard what was implied about him. He feared how it might affect him that other men were gossiping about his involvement not only with a man, but his boss no less, as Ianto was still somewhat uncomfortable in his relationship with Jack. Unfortunately, at that moment, Jack saw Ianto's back stiffen noticeably. _'Damn.'_ Jack got to his feet quickly, about to rush to him when he heard Ianto clear his throat...and then the air. He watched the screen, captivated by his young lover. How quickly and dare say it, _politely_ Ianto stood up for himself...so very Ianto, ever the professional, even when furious.**

  **He was only mildly surprised that it turned him on quite so quickly to see how masterfully Ianto had set to putting the offensive men in their place. He hadn't seen this side of his lover before and Jack suddenly decided how much he liked this brash and forceful side to Ianto, dreaming of ways to illicit this same response, possibly adding a new scenario or two to their private game sessions.**

  **Ianto's admonishment continued, _“Not that I am required to explain myself to you,_ Sir _, however, I have worked for Torchwood_ both _in London and now Cardiff. I was hired in London at Torchwood 1 first and foremost as an_ archivist. _In Cardiff at Torchwood 3, I am_ _also_ _a_ fully-trained field agent _along with my archival duties. I have gotten where I am_ solely _by the merit of my work and not by whose bed I may or may not occupy, which, by the way is_ absolutely _none of your business._ _I certainly_ will not _tolerate_ any _implication to the contrary as to my qualifications, which I personally view as an attack on my character. My suggestion is that you keep your baseless insinuations to yourself and tend to the men in your own command. As appalled as I am at the lack of professionalism and common decency I have experienced this morning,_ Commander, _I can't say I am completely surprised that you obviously cannot see to it that your subordinates conduct themselves in a professional manner. I can assure you, however, that if this situation_ ever _occurs again, I have it well within my resources to have you demoted if I so choose. Now, if we could get back to the business at hand, I believe we still have the budget to discuss...”_**

  **Jack, no longer lost in the display of forcefulness by his lover, discovered he had slowly been stroking a raging, Ianto-inspired hard-on. He was painfully hard, his cock was throbbing, glistening pre-cum dripping from his cock...all because of Ianto. Always Ianto. Over and over he fisted his shaft twisting his hand over the shamelessly weeping slit, dragging the moisture down the shaft. Ianto got him so hot when he was angry, angry Ianto is a sexy sight, so it took very few strokes before Jack came hard over his hand.**

_Present Day_

 Ianto carefully walked up the stairs to Jack's office with the two steaming mugs, smiling warmly, when he heard Jack's voice as he talked to himself while looking over the file on the desk in front of him. He might just be able to keep Jack calm this morning after all, keeping him placated with coffee and promises of more pleasurable activities this evening, god willing.

 “Why do we even keep having these ridiculous conference calls?” he asked himself out loud.

 “Because, Jack, if we don't then UNIT gets paranoid and they decide to come in here all 'government agency' and poke round to see what we're hiding.” he reminded him as he entered the office, causing Jack to jump at the sound of Ianto's voice. “You know how much you hated it the last time when they marched in here and that time it was only Martha, you know they won't send her ever again, she's too loyal to you, this time it'll be some by-the book soldier then send who's only here to follow their orders.”

 “A soldier, huh?” his eyes twinkling mischievously. “Maybe I _should_ just let them send someone, just to check things out, you know make sure we're toeing the line, plus you know how fond I am of...” Jack continued, grinning wildly when Ianto cut him off.

 “Leave it, Jack.” he warned, his eyes steely, his tone serious.

 Ianto placed the warm mug in Jack's eager hand. “Mmm...Ianto...the good stuff.” He sipped it slowly and moaned appreciatively before adding, “Feeling guilty for abandoning me last night?”

 “Yep, turns out I didn't sleep very well without you there...” meeting Jack's admiring gaze, before uttering inaudibly, almost as an afterthought “...never do.” though it was more to himself than out loud and he smiled shyly, avoiding Jack's gaze.

 “You wanna make it up to me?” he grinned lasciviously, waggled his eyebrows while glancing to his empty bunker as he traced a finger over Ianto's wrist.

 “ _Ja-ck_...the conference call is scheduled for 9 and it's already half-past.” he huffed, but then gave Jack a lingering kiss on the forehead before whispering in his ear, “I promise you, Jack, I'm all yours later, all yours.” He continued as he backed away, putting some suddenly much needed distance between them to cool the heat that had started to rise. “First, we need to go over the notes from the last few conference calls you *ahem* 'missed'.” Jack groaned.

 “Alright, alright, let's get this over with, then.” Jack sat at his desk while Ianto tried to patiently but quickly explain to a very impatient, obviously distracted Jack the important decisions and changes that had been discussed and put into effect during previous calls.

 Jack's mind not-so-unconsciously drifted to the memory of Ianto on the CCTV last month, as he skillfully took the UNIT men to task for their inappropriate and more than unprofessional personal comments. And unsurprisingly, once again Jack found himself getting more and more aroused. He rubbed the heel of his hand over his visibly growing erection, attempting to alleviate some pressure, Ianto's voice fading to merely a dull hum. This went on for a few minutes, Jack rubbing his groin, prolonging his arousal instead of alleviating it with thoughts of Ianto, all the while his lover's voice hummed in the background.

 “...so then, after a bit of a snog, which he was rather good at by the way, I bent his tight little arse over and I fucked him senseless.” Ianto said ever-so-casually, his face displaying no emotion, knowing for certain that would be the thing to finally snap Jack out of his daydreams.

 “I-Ianto?” Jack suddenly became aware of what his lover had just said, “You did what?!”

 “Well, now that I see I've got your undivided attention again, we can continue...” he glanced at the straining fabric of Jack's trousers. “...then again, obviously not. Honestly? Now, Jack?”

 “Sorry, I was just remembering how hot you looked last month when you told off those UNIT ass-...”, immediately closing his eyes and wincing as he realised his inadvertent slip of the tongue, waiting for the outburst of Welsh temper that he knew was sure to follow.

 “H-How did you know about that Jack? I know for a fact I never told you anything about that.” The tone in his voice a curious mix of simultaneous confusion and accusation. “You were supposed to be out retrieving Weevils with Owen, that's the only reason why I was even on ...” Ianto gesticulated wildly as his mind put the pieces together. “...You were here. The whole time. Spying on me. You were watching the CCTV weren't you? No doubt hiding in the archives...” he rolled his eyes, his nostrils flaring as the realization dawned. “ _That's_ why the feed was keyed in on your office when I got back down there...bloody bastard.”

 “Ianto...wait!” Jack yelped as Ianto snatched up their empty mugs before turning on his heel to exit, slamming the door behind him just as the phone rang, preventing Jack from following his furious Welshman.

 Ianto vented his frustration washing the empty mugs and tidying the kitchenette, muttering to himself. _'God, I can't believe he was watching that! No wonder he took me out to dinner that night, it wasn't because he actually wanted to be with me, no of course not, he must have just felt sorry for me. Poor pitiful Ianto, he had a for shit day because of me, so I'll just take him out for dinner and a shag. That'll fix everything...ugh...Fuck!'_ Ianto thought to himself, his face burning crimson.

 “Good morning, Commander, yes it has been a while since we spoke last, but protecting Earth from the constant threat of aliens makes for a very unpredictable and hectic schedule.” Jack replied through clenched jaws, desperately wanting to go after Ianto. He listened just carefully enough to give appropriate answers in the appropriate places, but the rest of his mind was solely focused on Ianto.

 Ianto stood at the coffee machine, still seething with anger for so many things at once. At Jack for deceiving him, at himself for allowing himself to be so easily deceived, all the while Jack had sat in the archives, spying on him. The fact that Jack had heard what they had said to him really bothered him, the way he had reacted like a petulant child instead of ignoring it was embarrassing.

 ' _Why hadn't Jack mentioned he had been watching? It couldn't be that he was worried about getting caught in his lie, he'd just charm his way out of that. Or was he just using me, once again, to get out of doing something he really didn't want to do? Worse yet, was it some sort of test? Does he still not trust me? Even after all this time?_ ' he growled loudly in frustration, his thoughts only serving to raise more questions than answers.

 He took Jack a fresh cup of coffee, eyes downcast, refusing to meet his lover's, wordlessly placing it on the desk before turning to walk out. Jack grasped at his wrist, halting him and mouthed, “I'm sorry, Ianto.” he glanced at the fresh coffee, smiled warmly and mouthed the words “Thank you.” He opened his mouth to say something else, Ianto held up his hand to stop him and walked to the door. Ianto heard Jack begin arguing with the Commander, his limited patience waning, or maybe instigating an argument in hopes that he could trick the man into hanging up on him, thus ending the call without appearing at fault.

 “Commander, with all due respect, you have no right to poke your nose into the daily workings here at Torchwood. These monthly briefings can be discontinued at any time, in fact, the only reason they continue are as a professional courtesy and in the spirit of inter-government cooperation. We give you the information you need to know _when_ you need to know it and not a moment sooner...”

 Ianto closed the door behind him, grinning realising that Jack, who had no idea that the Commander delighted in pissing Jack off, had no clue that he would now be on the phone for quite a long time. In that time, he would surely start to get bored, his voyeuristic tendencies begging to be fulfilled, and he would search for Ianto on the Hub CCTV. Jack's secret 'Ianto-watching' sessions had become a favourite past-time, though unbeknownst to him, it was something that Ianto was fully aware of...and surprisingly aroused by. A wicked idea to teach Jack a lesson slowly formed in Ianto's mind. If Jack liked spying on him on the CCTV so much, he was about to give him a show he'd never forget.

♥*♥*♥*♥*♥JANTO♥*♥*♥*♥*♥

 Ianto made his way swiftly down to the archives, then logging into the security server, he accessed the live video feed, quickly scrolling through the recording images until he found the feed for Jack's office. He swiveled the monitor on its supporting arm so that he could see it, taking great care in making sure the images displayed on it would be obscured from the security camera's view. He tuned his comm unit to accept the audio from Jack's office, so he could hear Jack clearly, but also to prevent the audio being picked up by the archives camera (and alerting Jack to the fact that Ianto was watching him) when Jack started watching...and he knew Jack would be watching, he always was. Opening the feed, it appeared to be Jack's turn to listen whilst one of the other conference call members were speaking.

 Jack fidgeted for a bit in his chair with the phone receiver pressed between his ear and shoulder, messing about with the things on his desk, looking thoroughly bored. Picking up his mug, he lifted it to his lips eager to enjoy the rich liquid, though he was disheartened to find it suddenly tasted quite bitter to him. He sighed inwardly, contemplating his angry young Welshman and how badly he had screwed things up with Ianto... _ **again**_. ' _Why do I always have to mess it up?_ ' He looked through his office window, scanning the Hub for his young lover, his shoulders slumping when he saw no sign of him. He then got up and began absentmindedly pacing back and forth across his office as the UNIT Commander droned on.

 Meanwhile, in the archives, Ianto smiled, _'Good, serves him right.'_ rather pleased with himself. He had calmed down tremendously, now bent more on revenge, but still was determined that if Jack was going to spy on him without his knowledge, there must be consequences for his devious deeds. With that thought in mind, he was going to give Jack a conference call to remember. He knew all too well the power he had over Jack and knew just how quickly he could make Jack come undone. A devilish smile crossed his face as he thought ' _I also know just how to take my time and make him beg for it._ ' He turned his attention back to the monitor on the wall, still grinning.

 Jack settled back into his chair, sullenly, wishing he could end this ridiculous call. Quickly, his eyes brightened as a thought occurred to him where Ianto might be. _'The archives.'_ He grinned in triumph as he rolled his chair over to the monitor behind his desk, all the while uttering well-timed sounds of agreement to the voice on the other end of the phone. What? He had to at least _pretend_ to be paying attention, even if his mind was definitely elsewhere. He was swiftly calling up the several live feed cameras from down in the archives. On the fourth camera, he finally found his young lover and smiled brightly, ' _I see you_ '.

 Ianto fell heavily into the worn leather armchair that was tucked into the corner of the archives, along with a lamp-topped table. His eyes fixed to the monitor, watching Jack searching for him, then watching Jack smile when he eventually found him. ' _He just doesn't ever learn, does he? Well, let the games begin..._ ' He took a long mouthful of the aromatic coffee, moaning exaggeratedly for Jack's benefit, before setting his mug on the table beside him. He opened a file in his lap and stared at it intently, as if to read it, though he had no intention of actually doing so. It was all part of his plan.

 Jack watched Ianto moan while sipping his coffee, his eyes closing of their own accord as he felt his cock twitch in response to the sound emanating from his lover. His body reacted to Ianto in a way it never had with any of Jack's other lovers, sometimes to Jack's detriment, like right now. He shifted slightly in his chair in an attempt at comfort, also succeeding in creating much needed room in his increasingly constrictive trousers. He groaned inwardly. _'This is what got me into this mess with Ianto in the first place.'_ He knew he shouldn't be spying again and he sighed to himself, knowing this could end badly. Still, he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the image of his lover on the screen.

 Ianto sat, his head lowered and rubbing the bridge of his nose, using his hand in a move which blocked his face from the camera, but allowed him to still see his monitor clearly. He watched Jack, all the while smiling behind his hand, the smile deepening as Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair, knowing he was the cause of Jack's sudden 'discomfort'. _'That's it, Jack, keep watching.'_ Emboldened, he leaned forward and moaned as he slowly twisted his torso, first to the left and then to the right as if he were merely stretching his back, knowing all the while exactly what effect the sound of his moans alone could have on Jack.

 Jack let out a sharp exhale at the sound of Ianto's soft moan, his eyes glued to the movement of the muscles beneath those well-tailored clothes and he swallowed hard. _'Shit, how does he do that to me so easily?'_ he thought as he looked down at his cock which continued twitching to life. He found himself becoming increasingly more annoyed at having to have these monthly calls, but more so annoyed with this call in particular, as he could be enjoying some 'filing' with Ianto right now instead. He desperately wanted to hang up, but he knew if he did they might decide to pay a surprise inspection out of spite, and he certainly didn't want UNIT poking their noses around the Hub.

 “Nothing but a nuisance...” he muttered angrily out loud, without meaning to, suddenly grimacing at having caught the attention of the person on the other end. “What? Nothing, sorry. You were saying?” Still, his concentration never wandered from the screen.

 Ianto had to stifle a laugh, turning it quickly into a cough as he heard Jack mutter. Ianto was quite pleased at how quickly he was literally getting a rise out of Jack. _'This is quite fun, might have to do this more often.'_ Continuing his little game, he rolled his head round, stretching it out, before rubbing his hand over his neck and massaging it. It really felt quite good, he hadn't really noticed but, he was pretty tense after all. He continued massaging his neck, relieving some pent-up stress, and putting on a good show for Jack, not to mention it felt pretty damn good. _'Not nearly as good as when Jack does it, though'_ His mind drifted to Jack's strong hands and how they felt ghosting over his body, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. He began imagining that his own hands were Jack's hands... _“Oh yeah, Jack”_ Ianto moaned out rather loudly, forgetting momentarily about the game, getting lost in a memory. His head rolled back, eyes hooded while he slid his own hand down his chest, pretending it was his lover's.

 Jack was suddenly very glad that he had only moments ago had the forethought to lower the volume on the monitor when Ianto suddenly moaned his name. He watched in awe, his breathing beginning to quicken, as he watched Ianto... touch himself. He closed his eyes slowly, shaking his head in disbelief, licking his suddenly very dry lips before opening them again. His focus completely shifted from the phone call, in which he was supposed to be participating at the moment, to the stunning Welshman who was apparently and inexplicably about to pleasure himself in the archives...

 Ianto's hand drifted lazily down from his neck, then over his chest where he grazed a nipple, sucking in a sharp breath at the sensation it generated. He gently traced circles around the nipple with his fingertip, then slowly rolled,teased, and pinched the nipple before moving across his chest to it's mate. God, he loved it when Jack's hot mouth laved his nipples, especially after his teeth had worried the skin. He slipped a finger into his mouth, moaning in pleasure while tracing the wet digit around his nipple. This action got Ianto thinking of Jack's warm and agile tongue doing all sorts of wicked things to him and he felt the blood rush south, filling his cock, knowing full well his hand was now headed there a hell of a lot sooner than he'd planned it to.

 Apparently, (and precisely at the moment when Ianto needed a distraction the most) someone on the other end had said something that both immediately snapped Jack back to the conversation he was supposed to be engaged in and angering him, and to which he tersely replied, “I have no doubt that if he was, in fact, “rude” as you say, which I sincerely doubt, that he must have been unduly provoked to that reaction by someone or something. Mr. Jones is well-mannered, almost to a fault and is definitely not known for ever having emotional outbursts of any kind. He is in fact, first and foremost, a professional and I have no reason to doubt that his reaction was entirely justified.” The other person must have said something else, as there was a brief silence, as if he were listening, before he continued, “I can assure you, Commander, that Mr. Jones is more than qualified to tend to not only these conference calls, but to any matter pertaining to Torchwood in my absence. No one here has greater knowledge of Torchwood, the day-to-day business, the history, or the innumerable amount of artifacts housed here... even me. If you would prefer, however, we can let the city become over-run with Weevils just so that I can be here personally to take your calls. It's your choice. Now may we continue?”

 Ianto couldn't help his body's reaction to Jack's vehement defense, smiling embarrassedly, but wishing for nothing more than to snog him into oblivion at the moment. Those thoughts inevitably led to other thoughts, thoughts about how Jack knew every spot that drove him utterly mad with desire, and how Jack's lightest touch could make Ianto hard as stone. He keened as he ground the palm of his hand over his trousers, attempting to relieve some pressure. _'Things not exactly going to plan here.'_ He had fully intended on dragging this little 'lesson' out quite a bit more, but apparently, his cock now had a more 'pressing' engagement. He had retained control enough to at least not yank his trousers to mid-thigh just yet, ' _No need giving Jack that much of a show just yet.'_ but instead slipped his hand inside his still-fastened trousers to stroke himself. “Oh _fuck._ ”

 Jack watched in amazement as Ianto's hand drifted lower, unable to break his gaze, becoming more turned on with each passing second. _'He's not going to...'_ It was completely out of character for Ianto to do something like have a wank at work, it was too far out of his comfort zone, never knowing when someone would walk in on him, he was too private for that. Sure he and Jack had sex often, also getting caught often, but Jack always got the blame for 'assaulting the Teaboy'. Ianto would have no plausible way in which to blame Jack for this. Yet, as he watched, Ianto's hand dipped below his trousers and slowly started stroking, emitting delicious moans and sighs and other sounds of pleasure. Jack's breath caught in his throat, unconsciously his own hand followed Ianto's lead, to his own erection which was screaming at him for relief. _'Oh...shit. He is.'_.

 Ianto glanced back up at the monitor on the wall, glad for his visual link to the effect he was having on his lover, a soft grunt escaping his lips as he saw Jack, his thick cock now in hand while staring at the image of Ianto on the screen pleasing himself, Jack stroking his own cock in return. It suddenly electrified his desire to know that Jack was indeed watching him touch himself, something he had never really done in front of anyone else, even Jack, aside from a few quick strokes here and there just before penetration or while applying lube. He ran his hot wet tongue over his parched lips, rolling in his lower lip and biting it while he continued to stroke his thick, hard cock, as small sighs and moans escaped those lips every few strokes.

 Jack was still valiantly attempting to keep up the charade of participating in the conversation, though his concentration was firmly focused on the archives feed. His eyes widened at the sight of Ianto wetting those plump lips, then trapping the curled lower lip between his teeth. His pulse racing, Jack watched Ianto continue to stroke himself, all the while moaning, his hips bucking up against his descending fist. He loved watching Ianto's hands as they glided over his thick cock, just those few strokes before he entered or while he was slicking his cock were almost enough to make Jack blow his load. Even though he couldn't actually see Ianto's hands now, it was still just as erotic...if not more. Truthfully, though, the one thing that could really make him come like a pathetic virgin on prom night was the sight of Ianto's perfect Welsh mouth wrapped round Jack's cock. _'Now_ **that** _is erotic.'_ “Oh, Ia-” Jack bit back the moaning of Ianto's name as he now stroked his throbbing erection.

 Ianto looked at the monitor when he heard Jack bite back his name, his cock hardened further, as if it were possible to be any more hard than he already was. Using his free hand, the one not currently full of his considerably large cock, deftly undid his belt clasp, pulling the leather strap through the bright silver buckle. One hand still stroked his cock, while the other made quick work of both trouser button and zip. Moaning “Oh, fuck.” as he relinquished his grip on his cock to shove his trousers and pants to mid-thigh, freeing his movements then licking his palm before resuming his strokes.

 Jack's strokes quickened pace at the sight of Ianto so in need of release that he would do something so out of character, something so brazenly wanton, something so fucking... hot. He once again followed his lover's lead as he unfastened both button and zip before pushing his trousers and pants to mid-thigh as well. He continued stroking his now dripping cock furiously as he watched his lover do the same. The phone hung forgotten over his shoulder as he mirrored his lover's strokes, hips jutting up, eyes frozen to the screen.

 Ianto rapidly fisted his weeping cock, pre-cum slickening it's entire length, brushing his thumb over the slit, hissing at the sensation. He chanted repeatedly as he stroked himself closer and closer to the edge. “Jack, Oh, I need you, Jack, oh god, I need you” He brought his free hand up to his panting mouth, sucking his fingers into his mouth. Never breaking his grip on his cock, Ianto draped himself over the arm of the chair and slowly slipped a slickened digit in his arsehole, keening at the intrusion. He worked himself a bit before adding a second, then finally a third beside the first. He fucked himself frantically on his own fingers, moaning Jack's name begging to be fucked. “Oh, fuck me, Jack, fuck me, Oh please, fuck me.”

 Jack's stiffened cock now wept shamelessly at the wanton sight of his lover, fucking himself with abandon on his fingers, all the while pumping his cock in his fist, begging to be fucked. Jack quickly pulled up his trousers and pants, remembered the phone and stammered into the receiver in a hoarse, shaky voice, “R-rift alarm, sorry, gotta go save the world.” then hanging it up without waiting for a reply. He had very little doubt that what he was about to do was more than likely going to make matters so much worse for him where Ianto's anger was concerened, but the undeniable lust at the sight of Ianto literally coming undone in the archives was driving him onward, damn the consequences.

 Ianto was still bent over the chair as Jack raced downstairs, fucking himself with abandon on his fingers, his swollen cock covered in pre-come was still thrusting in and out of his tight fist. Ianto glanced at he monitor as he continued to ride his hand, his pace slowing only slightly as he noticed Jack wasn't in his office anymore. Suddenly, he heard Jack's raspy, lust thickened voice behind him, “Fuck Ianto, that is so hot.” Startled, Ianto's fingers grazed his prostate, stars blinding his eyes as he arched his back, emitting an utterly obscene almost pornographic sort of moan. Ianto's eyes were still on the monitor, causing Jack to look in that direction, “But I think that was the point then, wasn't it?”

♥*♥*♥*♥*♥JANTO♥*♥*♥*♥*♥

 Ianto carefully eased his fingers from his arse, closing his eyes and groaning softly at the loss. He smirked in satisfaction as Jack emitted a rather girlish whimper at the sight of a debauched Ianto extricating fingers and then pulling up his trousers over a blatant erection. ' _Must remember to tease him relentlessly about that later_.' He thought as he sauntered over to Jack, his bared chest glistening with sweat, then stopping just inches from him, while his body heat radiated off in waves towards Jack.

 “So, obviously, you didn't learn your lesson, now did you?” his eyes slowly morphing into something which made Jack shudder, whether in fear or anticipation he couldn't decide.

  _'Shit.'_ He was in trouble...but he was pretty sure that he _liked_ this kind of trouble. Ianto stared him down, annoyed with Jack, his steely-blue eyes boring holes right through Jack...it was a look sadly Jack elicited from his young lover all too often. This time, though he swore he could _actually_ feel the holes.

 “I asked you a question, Jack. Now, ANSWER ME.”

 “Um...N-no?” he looked at Ianto with the puppy-dog eyes, hoping to use his considerable charms to sway him back into favor.

 “No, you're right, you didn't Jack, because once again, you were spying on me. And you knew I was already brassed off over it!” He kept his composure and managed to school his features into a blank mask. He was so going to enjoy teaching this little 'lesson'.

 Jack cut an accusing glance directly at the monitor Ianto had been watching _him_ on, as if to say _'What about you?'_ but uttered not a single word. Ianto recognised the action for what it was and ignored his unspoken question, looking Jack dead in the eye without blinking.

 “So... what do you have to say for yourself?”

 “I'm sorry?” he stared at the floor, trying to feel some guilt or remorse, but then looked up and blurted, “NO...you know what? I'm not sorry!” he averted his gaze and said much more quietly and dare say it, shyly, “Dammit, I can't help it, Ianto, you're so damn hot, I just _have_ to watch you.”

 Ianto smiles at him softly and feigns embarrassment, knowing he is lulling Jack into a false sense of security and predictably, Jack gets cocky thinking he's won, inadvertently dropping his guard. Ianto kisses Jack shyly, sweetly while gently curving his hips forward to brush his groin against Jack's. Jack's hands caress and stroke over Ianto's body, touching and teasing then coming to settle on Ianto's hips, his fingers squeezing more firmly in increments as the kiss deepens. Ianto invades Jack's hot mouth with his tongue like a man on a mission, beginning the battle for dominance, then ending finally with Ianto as supreme victor.

 Jack chased his groan into Ianto's hungry mouth, his greedy tongue probing its recesses, groaning at the intoxicatingly sweet taste of Ianto and coffee. With Jack kissing and licking at his neck, Ianto ripped open Jack's shirt sending buttons flying in all directions, the torn fabric landing in a soft puddle on the floor. Jack stops his tongue's travels to suck at Ianto's pulse point, a weak spot, in response to the uncharacteristic move from his young lover, delighting in the moan he manages to coax from him. Crashing his mouth into Ianto's with a bruising kiss, he feels Ianto's warm hands creep up under his braces, using them to pull Jack closer, then pushing them over his shoulders to hang loose at his hips.

 Ianto slams Jack down hard onto the desk chair, quickly straddling his lap, kissing him to distraction while tugging Jack's t shirt from the waistband of his trousers. They break the kiss only long enough for Ianto to pull the shirt up and off, gliding his hands across bare heated flesh, drawing a moan from Jack. Ianto skims his hands over Jack's taut abdomen, tracing each muscle on his way to his goal further north. Skilled fingertips rapidly roll soft nipples into hard pebbled peaks, twisting and tugging, drawing moan after delicious moan from the Immortal.

 Advantage is now on Ianto's side as Jack busies himself with tongue-fucking Ianto's mouth. Ianto carefully gets Jacks hands into position behind the chair and quickly pushes his wrists into the cuffs he had already attached to the chair's center column. He breaks the kiss lazily and leans in to place teasing nips to Jack's lips and neck, grinding his hips against Jack for good measure, before sliding sensuously off his lap. Ianto revels in the look on the older man's face as the haze of lust clears and the reality of his current predicament slowly occurs to him.

 “Ianto!” He struggles against the restraints, all for naught, finding his Welshman has him precisely where he wants him. “What the hell?”

 “You need to learn a little 'restraint', _Sir_.” Ianto replied with a wicked grin.

 “W-what are you gonna do, Ianto?” nervously swallowing the small lump in his throat, he suddenly had the feeling that this might not be one of their usual fun games.

 He put a finger to Jack's lips, then leaned forward and licked them. “First of all, you only speak when spoken to.”

 Jack groaned his displeasure, _'This is so not going to end well for me.'_

 “No noises, either.” scolding Jack while he circled him in the chair like a hungry shark.

  _'A hungry shark with a beautiful hard-on.'_ Jack openly stared, his eyes full of lust, at Ianto's barely covered groin.

 “Just can't stop watching me, can ya, Jack? Even now.” Smirking, he followed Jack's gaze, glancing down to his own erection, still half erect, though still only half-covered by his open trousers. “Although it IS rather impressive, isn't it?”

 Jack licked his lips hungrily, with an agreeing nod of his head. Ianto leaned in and crushed his lips against Jack's, gripping his neck, holding him fast. His other deft hand made quick work of unfastening first Jack's belt, then trousers. Ianto raised Jack's hips, and gripping both his trousers and the pants below in his hands, pulled them down just past Jack's knees in a single tug, his erection springing free of the confines of the fabric. Ianto broke the kiss and licked Jack's kiss-bruised lips, standing back to admire the sight of his lover so at his mercy.

 “God. Ian-” Jack bit his lower lip as the Welshman glared at him.

 “I told you no talking, Jack. Now you learn that your actions have consequences, and not necessarily the ones you want, either.”

 Ianto sat on his lap again and whispered in his ear, “You like to watch so much? I'm going to give you a show you'll never forget, _Sir._ ” he smiled lasciviously as he re-buttoned his shirt and waistcoat, covering his cooling skin, then whispering hotly into Jack's ear again, added, “You're gonna come so hard without me even _having_ to touch you...and who knows? maybe I won't.”

 Jack closed his eyes, his brow furrowed, biting back a groan as his stone-hard cock swelled, dancing at the thought. He couldn't help himself, a dominant Ianto was a force to be admired...and ultimately obeyed. Ianto slowly started rolling the Jack-clad desk chair closer to the worn leather chair in the corner. Jack's mind reeled at what his creative young lover possibly had in store for him, but with Ianto being so very creative and devious, there was no way to accurately anticipate just what exactly lay in store for him.

 “Open your eyes, Jack, or you'll miss the show. Wouldn't want you to miss that now, would we?” Ianto taunted him in his most sexy voice, delighting in the sight of Jack's thick cock bobbing in response.

 Ianto had given himself just enough opportunity to push his emotions from earlier and his subsiding erection to the back of his mind in order to fully 'deal' with Jack. Firstly he'd made sure that he was positioned just out of Jack's reach before he continued his 'lesson'. He stood in front of Jack removing his waistcoat with controlled precision, folding it oh-so-neatly before laying it over the arm of the chair just so. He carefully removed his cufflinks one by one, pewter cofee beans, a gift from Jack, then dropping them to the top of the table next to his coffee with an echoing plonk.

 He sat down on the edge of the worn leather chair and locked eyes with Jack, while simultaneously reaching down for Jack's foot, lifting it and bringing Jack's heel to rest firmly on his knee. He slowly untied the laces, then pulled the boot off very slowly before dropping it on the floor, followed next by removing his sock, though keeping constant and unwavering eye contact with Jack the entire time. He repeated the exact same process and speed on the other leg. He grasped then sensuously dragged Jack's trousers and pants down his calves, inch by agonizing inch and off his feet. Jack suddenly felt not just naked, but VERY exposed.

 “So...was there really even a Weevil that day, Jack?” Ianto asked with an acidic sweetness.

 Jack looked totally confused and simply stared at Ianto, saying nothing, so Ianto started at the top button of his burgundy dress shirt, taking his sweet time to push the small discs through their slots. He stopped after the fourth, which was located just below his nipples, leaving the shirt open to expose a few of Jack's favourite spots for viewing. _'Christ, he looks good enough to eat'_ , Jack stared lustfully at his young lover, _'shirt open, trousers open...hmm, my mouth is open...'_

 “Or was Owen in on your little plan? Operation 'Leave Tea-boy to deal with big bad UNIT all by his lonesome' I'll bet you he got a _real_ kick out of that, Jack.” His eyes blazed clear, calculated anger at Jack.

 Silence.

 Jack sat unmoving, steadily staring at Ianto, a smirk starting to creep up the corners of his mouth. The only sound in the room being each man's breathing, Jack's uneven excited breaths, commingling with Ianto's deep controlled ones. Ianto raised a questioning eyebrow at Jack, who just shrugged, letting the full smirk creep over his face, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

 Ianto rolled his eyes in annoyance, his voice almost a growl “Speak.”

 A delicious shiver ran down Jack's spine as his breath stuttered. He loved it when his usually passive Ianto went all aggressive and dominant. Jack had to keep it together and not show any sign of weakness, Ianto surely can't be allowed to win in a contest of wills against me. He felt his cock betray him, bouncing slightly as Ianto spoke, while he hoped to hell his lover hadn't noticed, though knowing instinctively that he had...Ianto never missed a detail.

 “Um...false alarm?” the reply lacked any confidence at all and was more question than statement of fact.

 “I'm only going to ask you one more time, Jack.” his voice stern.

 Jack swallowed hard, but did not answer.

 Ianto leaned forward and grasped Jack by the hair at the nape of the neck, pulling Jack to him as if for a kiss, but stopped just a hair from actually touching his lover's lips. He could feel Jack tremble and exhale raggedly in arousal at the closeness, the pheromone levels he was exuding were off the charts, making it difficult for Ianto to continue the 'lesson'. Jack pushed forward for a kiss, but Ianto pulled back.

 “For every question you answer to my satisfaction, I _might_ let you kiss me.”

 “Might?” Jack put on an almost perfect pout.

 “It's up to you, really, Jack.” he leaned in then pulled away as Jack tried to kiss him again.

 “Tease...” Jack squeaked out, “It was a false alarm.” Ianto was certainly having an effect on Jack already _'And I've only just started, really'._ He swiped the tip of his soft pink tongue over Jack's plump lower lip.

 Jack whimpered and arched his back, dragging his tongue over the same stripe Ianto had just left, moaning as he tasted Ianto on his skin. He groaned his displeasure and struggled to free his hands once again, knowing this was only the beginning, that Ianto was just winding him up now.

 “So...then what?” casually he leaned back into the chair and picked up his coffee. He took a large mouthful, tilting his head back as he swallowed, knowing exactly what Jack would be thinking.

 Jack looked at him mournfully and whined, “That's fighting dirty, Ianto.”

 “But you like it dirty...dontcha Jack?” his voice low and sultry, licking his lips, a 'come over here and fuck me' look on his face.

 Jack stretched his leg out to stroke Ianto's calf, desperate for contact, eliciting a subtle groan. Ianto placed his foot on the seat of the chair in between Jack's thighs and pushed the chair back far enough so Jack could no longer reach him. Then he waited, eyebrow raised, for Jack to finish his explanation.

 “So we were gone about fifteen minutes when we realised there was no Weevil.”

 “And?”

 “I told Owen to knock off for a couple hours?” shrugging as if it was nothing.

 “Did he know what you were going to do?”

 “ _I_ didn't know I was going to do it.” he grinned “The idea just kinda _came_ to me.”

 Ianto rolled his eyes in response to the horrible pun and shook his head, huffing out a breath.

 “I knew the archives would be empty because you were taking care of that UNIT call for me and I didn't want to, you know, interrupt or anything.” grinning again, Jack continued “You know how I love it when you're all 'in charge'. It's fucking sexy, so I watched you...” his smile dimmed visibly, his voice dropped a few octaves. “Those arseholes had no right to say what they did to you and I almost turned on the comms to tell you to hang up on them, but then...” he closed his eyes remembering, “ _Unh_ , the way you put them in their place...” he shifted his hips, “God, it turned me on so much, Ianto.”

 “Apparently everything I do turns you on, Jack.” sounding only slightly amused.

 “You have no idea, Ianto, no idea.”

 “Really?” he grinned wickedly, “So, does this turn you on?” asking as he continued his previous pace at unbuttoning his shirt.

 Jack sighed and licked his lips then whispered,“Oh, yeah, definitely.”

 “Good. What about this?”

 Ianto slipped out of his dress shirt, staring directly at Jack as he held out the shirt and let it drop on the floor. Jack found that simple act of dropping that shirt, his favourite of Ianto's, into a fabric puddle on the floor extremely sexy. Ianto always stopped to fold his clothes, he took pride in them, too much to treat them so disdainfully. He stared at the deep red pool for a moment, not noticing Ianto remove his shoes and then his socks.

 “ _Jack_?” he taunted, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. “You're not watching.”

 “God, _Ianto_.” his throat tightened, as did his cock at the sight before him.

 Ianto sat leaned back in the oversized chair, languidly stroking his partially covered cock. His trousers were low on his hips, button and zip undone, fabric stretched open, allowing his cock much needed relief. One hand moved up and down slowly, twisting round his hard-on, grazing the head every few strokes, while the other softly caressed his balls and tickled his perineum.

 “You like that, Jack?” his voice raspy, eyelids drooping in bliss then closing fully over darkened eyes.

 “Uh-Huh...so much...” As Jack's breathing sped up rapidly, he watched Ianto continue stroking himself, while grinding his ass into the chair desperate for friction of any kind.

 Ianto stopped stroking just long enough to divest himself of his trousers and pants completely. He settled back into the worn old chair, resuming his show for Jack. He stared at his lover, cuffed to an office chair, stark naked and hard as stone, his beautiful cock leaking pre-come shamelessly. It was truly a thing of beauty, his lover so needy, craving him desperately, he had never seen anything quite like it. He leaned forward and pulled Jack's chair closer, never missing a stroke.

 Jack looked at him wantonly, raw desire and need to touch this man coursing through him, making his cock pulse in his hand. Ianto kissed Jack passionately, his hand brushing against Jack's erection as he continued stroking his own. Jack keened pitifully at the sensation, his cock visibly throbbing, weeping copious amounts of pre-come. Ianto looked him in the eye as he ran his index finger up the underside of Jack's cock, gathering a pearly drop on his finger. He then repeated the motion on his own cock.

 “Oh, Jack.” He sucked the finger into his mouth, moaning lewdly as the commingled essence of his lover and himself assailed his taste buds. He hung his leg up over the arm of the chair, fighting the desire to speed up his strokes.

 “Fuck, Ianto!” he struggled against the bonds, shaking the chair violently. “Lemme out of this chair so I can fuck you!” the last words near a growl.

 Just what Ianto was waiting for... “Oh, no, Jack... No way.” “You are going... to sit there... and watch.”

 Jack inhaled sharply as he watched Ianto thrust three fingers deep inside himself. His guttural groan echoed through the archives. Jack watched helplessly as Ianto simultaneously fisted his cock and fucked himself on his fingers. “Fucking hell, Ianto! This is beyond cruel! PLEASE, untie me!” he struggled some more, though unable to extricate himself. He used his feet to drag the chair closer to Ianto.

 “Oh Fuck, Jack! Feels so good!” he changed position slightly, screaming in ecstasy as his fingers grazed his prostate.

 “ _Please_ , Ianto.” Jack's hips bucked the air, begging, searching for any friction to bring him closer to release.

 Ianto grabbed the chair and yanked it up to him, and with both seat heights of the chairs being equal, he was able to grab Jack's legs and slide him closer, quickly wrapping them round his waist, hands gripping Jack's hips tightly as he plunged balls deep into Jack unprepared. Jack cried out and dug his heels into Ianto's back driving him deeper.

 “Jesus, Ianto!”

 “Oh, god, Jack...S-sorry...” he stuttered as he stilled in Jack's tight arse.

 “Don't be...just do it again!” he tightened his legs round Ianto, spurring him on.

 Ianto drove deep into Jack's tight channel in a steady rhythm, though each thrust was deeper and harder than the last. The sound of flesh smacking flesh, moans and whimpers, interspersed with grunts and groans of ecstacy echoed wildly throughout the cavernous open space of the archives.

 “Holy Fuck, Jack! So tight... not gonna...”

 “Faster...Ianto, oh god...almost there...”

 Ianto leaned forward onto Jack, still thrusting, though not as quickly or nearly as deep, his hands snaking behind Jack to release him from the chair. Jack's arms flew round Ianto's neck as he pulled Jack fully up onto his lap, the angle change directing him over Jack's prostate with every stroke. Ianto's hands slipped up under Jack's arms and over the back of his shoulders as he pulled Jack down fully impaling Jack onto his driving cock. The feeling of Jack's walls squeezing him, stroking him never got old, always so damn tight around his cock.

 Jack gave as good as he got, slamming his body down onto Ianto's thrusting cock time and time again in perfect synch. Ten or twelve hard thrusts across Jack's prostate was all it took, his body buzzing full of energy, desire that had been building and growing, moving closer and closer to mutual oblivion and then the inevitable explosion, the throes of Jack's blinding orgasm wrenching Ianto's from his body as well, both men's keening turning to an almost primal scream as each came hard with his lover's name on his lips.

 “OhFuck, OhFuck, OhFuck...Jack, oh God, Jack!”

 “Oh Shit, Fuck, Fuck me, Fuck me... Fuck me, Ianto!”

 Both men collapsed back into the worn leather chair in an exhausted, heavily tangled of sweaty limbs. They trembled and shook as they rode out every single glorious aftershock of one of the most explosive combined orgasms they had ever had together...and most certainly not the last, if either man had anything to say about it, that is!

 

 *~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * FIN * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*

  **Hope everyone enjoyed the story...we know the boys did!**


End file.
